A New Life
by BendFire
Summary: Hey remember when Cyboge infiltrated the Hive as Stone and almost killed the Teen Titans but then was all like Sike and blew up the school. Well what if he never said Sike. What if he killed the TT and became a member of the Hive. Cyborge&Jinx 6 up
1. A Different Ending A New Begining

KK. No intro just gona jump right in.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…but I wish I did

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

"I knew it! The stinken gatbag is one of them," exclaimed Gizmo

"No" said Brother Blood as he floated down to the ground on one of his many Hive platforms. "He's one of us now." He continued his eyes glowing red.

"And I'm ready to prove it" answered Cyborg his human eye glowing red as Brother Blood tried to mind control him. _To bad I already made up my mindotherwies it would have been hard to go against him_thought Cyborg.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." said Brother Blood "This will amplify your power buy magnitudes unimagined." Pulling out the Ion amplifier and attached it to Cyborg's cannon arm. "Destroy them for me and you'll have your reward."

"Cyborg, No" said Robin from behind the force field that surrounded the other Titans.

"Please" begged Starfire

"Come on buddy. Were you're friends" pleaded Beastboy

"Sorry" said Cyborg " But I have new friends." he waited for his cannonto fully charge "I wish it didn't have to end like this" he said then he unleashed his lazary death upon the Titans. When the dust cleared. There was nothing left but ash and dirt.

Brother Blood walked up behind Cyborg and laid his hand on his shoulder. Suddenly Cyborg noticed a change all over his body. He looked down to see a human body just like the one his rings had projected except he could feel it every inch every hair he could feel it all. "Thank you Blood."

"There is nothing to thank me for Stone. You did as I asked and all I did was keep my promise." Brother Blood paused "But-

"This is not a real body. Ya I know" said Cyborg

"only in truth but to all extents and purposes it will act like one. From now on people will not see you as a freak. You can live a normal life now. You can feel again. Plus you can still transform into stone and your cannon will appear to shoot form your palm instead of giving away your identity… Speaking of which." He turned a round and faced the other three Hive students. His eyes glowed red and the students collapsed to the ground unconscious. "When they awake they will only remember you destroying Cyborg and finishing the Titans off with**his** own cannon. Now go to your room and I will have someone clean up this mess."

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

KK I know this was really, really, really short but that's all I got for now. I gona go to the drawing boards and get a good plot going. Don't hate me for killing the Titans I promise it'll be a really good story.

R&R plz. Flames Totaly Excepted, I mean I just killed off the Titans a few of you will definantly be mad at me.

And Remember It's All Because I Can


	2. Plz Forget I Killed The Titans

Ok here it goes didn't get any reviews on the first one…but its only been one day.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…cept my cell phone. Tis the only thing they can't take away from me.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

Stone woke up. Sitting up he looked around his room. It was dark, which was obvious because the lights were off and the blinds were shut. He clapped his hands and the lights came on.

His room was a mess. He had thrown a end of the year party for his friends. That night had marked the end of his junior year. "Jus one more to go" he though out loud. Then he rolled out of bed. "But first Summer vacation! Alright baby time for some none stop video game action!"

"Uuugh" came a sound from somewhere in his room. Followed by clanking of cans. He followed the sound to the fat end of the room. There in his closet no less was Gizmo on a six by six foot bed made completely from beer cans.

"Did you drink all of those little buddy?" he asked "I told you not to drink that much.

"Never…Ever challenge Jinx to a drinking contest" moaned Gizmo "Bugger brained glaber puff of a girl drunk me and three boys down Consecutively"

"Alright, alright. Whatever now get your little gameboy but off those cans and help me find the remote. Gizmo rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but Stone started pelting him with beer cans till he got up.

Stones room was large it included two stories the top story was a game room. In the center He had a pool table with blue velvet because he hated green. Around the pool table were several different arcade games against the two of the walls a bar covering another wall and a really big boom box that covered the entire fourth wall. And in each of the corners hung a small 30-inch plasma screen TV.

Downstairs was supposed to be a bedroom or at least stone though it was because it had a large closet on one end and a large bathroom on the other. However Stone had simply thrown a massive leather couch in the middle of the room pointed at a 20 foot Plasma TV and a black large coffee Table between the two, which he ate and did his homework on. In a far corner he had a queen size bed. Other than that he hade various posters hanging on his wall's of random bands and some Anime characters.

"Found it" said Jinx from underneath a very large pile of cans.

"Boo-ya we found you to! Now all we need to do is find Mammoth and were good to go." Said Stone

"I'm here" said Mammoth coming from up stairs carrying an old chicken wing.

With that the four jumped on the couch, flipped on the TV and continued to vegetate for there entire first day off. Which was only interrupted long enough for them to go get something unhealthy to eat while the maid bots cleaned up Stone's room.

For the week that followed nothing really changed but the arrangement by which they sat on the couch. It wasn't until the second Monday they had off that Stone jumped up yelling "I can't take it anymore, we gotta do something guys."

"Like what" asked Gizmo. Stone looked up at the ceiling in though for a couple seconds. Then he smiled and looked back down at the other three with a funny gleam in his eye.

"We could rob a bank" he said the other three who had gotten excited when Stone smiled went back to watching TV. "Come on guy's"

"We already did that a few times before you came to the H.I.V.E." said Jinx "Its boring."

"But I'm not talking about any old bank." Said Stone and the others looked up at him. "I'm talking about 'The Bank'"

"But that's suicide you crazy gat bag" cried Gizmo

"Ya." Said Jinx "No ones ever managed to get away with anything from in their. You probably couldn't even steal a pin from the from desk."

"Exactly." Said Stone "That's why it will be fun."

Some five days later after a lot of planning, then arguing, then more planning. The four decided on a plan and a date that didn't interfere with any previously made engagements. "So now we have to wait for a week?" asked Stone

"Ya well were sending Mammoth shopping tomorrow." Said Jinx "Were going to a bonfire the next day and there's that day we were gona terrorize the high schoolers. Oh and remember we were gona help out at the villain old folks home, an-"

"Why do we have to help those snot nosed un-potty trained old people any way" said Gizmo

"Because Brother Blood likes it and were already on his bad side as it is stupid." Said Mammoth

"All right, all right we'll wait a week. What's on TV then?" asked Stone

"Nothing…wait check this out guys." Exclaimed Jinx now looking wide eyed at the TV. Superman and other Justice League members were on the TV.

"We don't know why the Teen Titans are gone. Nor do we know where they are but we will not stop looking for them until they are found." Said Superman.

"Whatever." Said Stone Turning off the TV "There dead now. The Justice Dweebs will never find them."

"Ya. I guess you're right." Said Jinx

"Listen it's getting late I'm gona go to bed k guys." Said Mammoth. knowing completely well that he had a rough day of shopping ahead of him the next day. For the shopping Hive students did was not the type of shopping normal people did. The Hive students were supplied all the food and beer they could ever want. However they were on there own for everything else. Basically tomorrow was his turn to hold up Best Buy.

"Ya I'm gona hit the hey to." Said Gizmo walking out the door after Mammoth. Suddenly Stone and Jinx found themselves very alone on his couch. Stone went to pick up the remote just as Jinx did their hands met. For a second neither moved as they look each other in the eyes. Then suddenly as Stone came to the realization that there faces were only mere centimeters apart he quickly moved away to the other side of the couch.

"I…I should probably go to." Said Jinx as she stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow ok." She continued as she walked to the door.

Stone stood up and jumped to the door just as she was walking out. "Hey Jinx…Um. W-why don't I walk you to your room."

"Ok. I'd like that." Answered Jinx.

As they walked to her room Stone kept trying to think of something to say. 'Come on man you gotta say something. Anything come on. What if I compliment her on her hair. No its to late for that you've been with her all day you should have noticed sooner. What if I…no that's no good either.' Suddenly they were standing out side her door. 'You blew it' he screamed inside his head 'say something its your last chance.' "Hey…um…tomar-" but he never had a chance to finish for his mouth was suddenly very occupied with something much more interesting than talking. After several seconds Jinx pulled away.

"Thanks for walking me to my room. See you tomorrow ok." And with that she vanished behind her door.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Yaaaaa! Chapter two's done. See Itold you this would get good. Just wait till I get to the actual story line with plot twist and all that good stuff.

Thanx to Dark Wolf 021 and Haleyfor the reviews hope to get a lot more.

Haley I totaly understand the flame. But you have to undersand I don't care cause I'm gona make a good fic and I hope you read it.

Well its late and I have work tomarrow so gane post here and continue later.

It's all Because I Can


	3. Funny But No Plot Development

Ok let's see if I can't hammer out chapter 3 tonight.

Thanks for the reviews and remember flames are welcome so no one get mad at Haley kk. Hope You review again Haley. Of course I hope it's not a flame this time.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

After a week of parties and tormenting High School students the day of the robbery had come. The four slept in knowing fully well what that night held in store for them for them.

That night the Hive students slowly crept up to the biggest and most heavily guarded bank in history Jump City National Bank. "Positions" said Stone. Jinx and Mammoth each grabbed one of the handles that came out of Gizmos backpack and the three were rocketed to the roof.

Mean while Stone moved to the back of the building. Easily slipping past the outdoor security cameras he found his way to the power cabals that lead inside the Bank. Drilling a small hole in to the surrounding pipe he placed a small pebble inside. To the naked eye it seemed to only be a normal pebble. However if you happened to have had microscope at that moment and looked at the rock more closely you would have seen millions of microscopic nano machines climbing from the trillions of small holes in the rock. With a quickness that would seem impossible for machines of their sizes they moved down the pipes and into the security matrix of the bank. As the millions of nano machines reached the center of the matrix they stopped. "What's wrong?" asked the Second in command.

"The tech here's blocking our path." Said the First. With one of the hundreds of antennae all of its body he pointed ahead of the massing nano machines.

"Well that's not good." Said the third

"No. No its not." Said the First

"To many will be lost if we attack" said the Second "We will not finish in time"

"We need a distraction." said the First

"Yes I agree." said the Third

"I as well." Said the Second

"Call Four million ninety-seven" said the First

"Call Four million ninety-seven" yelled one of the many other nano machines and the call was continued to the back of the mass. Four million ninety-seven quickly moved to the front of the mass.

"Your command First?" it asked

"Create a distraction" said the First

"Isn't that dangerous" asked Four million ninety-seven

"You dare challenge the First!" cried the Second

"No. No. I…I just thought it might be dangerous that's all" said Four million ninety-seven. He was then hurled several inches forwarded landing solidly in front of the Banks security tech. Slowly he lifted himself to an upright position. Looking up number Four million ninety-seven found himself being watched carefully by the bank security tech. The security tech stood three inches high and he thousands of little arms meant for quickly grabbing and tearing apart nano machines stupid enough to try and brake in. "Hello" said Four million ninety-seven

"Hello" said the security tech "who you?"

"Nothing important" said Four million ninety-seven

"You no trying to break in are you? Cause if you trying to break in Grif smash you." Said Grif

"No. No Grif I'm not trying to break in." said Four million ninety-seven "I simply wanted to talk to such an obviously important tech such as yourself. But if you want me to leave I will."

"No do not leave. It has been long time since Grif get to talk. Grif used to talk to Main Frame but it no talk to Grif anymore. It call Grif stupid. It mean to Grif." Said Grif

"Well I'm not mean to you am I Grif?" asked Four million ninety-seven as he watched the other millions of nano machines sneak up behind Grif.

"No you not mean. Will You Be Grif's friend. Grif never had a friend before." Said Grif as the nano machines came together forming a large bat behind him.

"Sure." said Four million ninety-seven and with that the bat came swinging down on Gifs central processor and Grif died.

"Good job Four million ninety-seven." said the First

"No prob." said Four million ninety-seven and with out looking back he followed the rest of his brothers into the security Main Fame. Within seconds the nano machines had reached the central processor of the security matrix. Carefully they removed two pieces from the computer and then all self-destructed.

Elsewhere deep inside the computer the computer a small security tech went "beep. boop…………… beep. boop……………… beep. boop" then "beep. pong…beep pong. Beep. pong." 'Something's not right' it thought to itself. It contacted its supervisor

"What's wrong." said the supervisor tech.

"Listen" said the security tech. "beep. pong"

"Everything sounds right to me" said the supervisor tech.

"But I no something's wrong when I say beep I'm not supposed to hear pong." Said the security tech.

"Then what are you supposed to hear"

"I don't know but its not supposed to be pong."

"Just go back to standby nothings wrong if there was I'd no about it." Said the supervisor tech. But what it didn't know was that there really was something wrong with the security matrix but the part that was supposed to tell the matrix something was wrong was had been disconnected and then blown up with the nano machines only seconds before.

Stone meat the others on the top of the building. "You guys ready?" he asked

"Of coarse" answered Jinx

"Good" Stone said. Just then the lazars that had covered the glass on the roof flickered and went out. "Let move" he said swinging one of them open. And the four Hive students jumped into the Inky blackness that was the bank.

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Yaaaaaa, everybody I hope you like it.

Join us next time for the Big Robbery


	4. Chapter 4

Writers Block give me a couple days kk.

Love u all

Because I Can


	5. Not Very Sneaky

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I'll write about them anyways cause God said I Could.

Dear God,

Thanks for the review. It's nice to know that an all-powerful all-knowing being like yourself would indulge me with your infinite wisdom. You read my mind on three counts. First: was going to have a class project and was totally thinking about having summer project. Second the JL is only to be brought up every once and a while, mostly on TV. And finally monkeys will make my fic ubertastic.

O' ya thanks for offering to read over my fic. Considering you gave Gabriel the really good spelling abilities.

Sincerely

Loki

P.S. When you see Lucifer, give him my thanks for the Demonic Champaign but tell him to just send Beer next time.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Kk thanks to everyone who has dealt with my bad spelling and grammar up to this point but now God will be checking my spelling over so we won't have any more problems.

I keep getting writers block on this chappy. It's just not flowin for me so if it sux I'm sorry the next one will be better and won't take as long.

a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

As soon the Hive Students hit floor they were off. Running at full speed to a small door on their left. "We only have 20 minutes till the computer does a full examination of itself and its parts. If we aren't out of here when that happens our success rate drops by 90" whispered Stone when they paused to open the door

"So basically we have 20 minutes then we die" said Gizmo. The others glared at him.

Stone opened the door and the four continued to run down various hallways and through large rooms that seemed to have nothing to do with banking. For example one of the rooms and quite possibly the most disturbing room in the entire Bank had three doors. That's it three doors. No carpets nothing on the walls. Just three doors and a pair of blood stained handcuffs dangling from a chain attached to the ceiling. (What those were used for, nobody wanted to know.)

Reaching the ground level Stone looked at his watch "15 Minutes left guys, let's get moving." he said. Quickly they made there way toward the safe three more stories down. Finally reaching the last floor the students paused to look down the single hallway that led to the vault. There were security cameras every 15 feet, which left no blind spot, on top of that there were three robot guard dogs patrolling the three hundred feet that was the hallway. "Gizmo" whispered Stone and pointed at the cameras. Gizmo nodded and grabbed the game controller from his backpack while a small satellite dish popped out and began spinning in circles.

Quickly Gizmo hacked the cameras forcing them to replay the empty corridors that the cameras had been recording for the last three hours. He gave the others the thumps up and grinned. "Mammoth, be a pal and deal with the dogs real fast." Mammoth nodded and charged down the hallway with out a pause. When he reached the other side he was carrying three robotic heads. He turned around smiling and the others quickly caught up.

The four now stood in front of a door. The only way through was a fingerprint and retinal scan. The fingerprint had been easy to gather off of the president's car and the H.I.V.E. school library had a large database filled with exact duplicates of important people's retinas. The library's motto was "you can never have too many retinas." Because it was the most commonly used security system in the world and therefore very easily predictable.

Jinx was wearing a black latex glove with the fingerprint on the thumb. She walked up to the door and placed her thumb on the panel. A small hum could be heard afterward and then a small panel on the wall opened allowing for an individual to place their face inside for retinal scanning. Jinx placed her face into the opening and the machine analyzed her blue eyes. A small ding was heard and the door slid open. Jinx took out the contacts and threw them on the ground.

The four then walked in to the following room. Three feet beyond the door was a computer. Stone walked up to it and began typing. The others waited silently behind him. But after several seconds Mammoth got antsy "Come on it's just a white hallway" he said as he began to walk forward.

"Don't move." said Stone, "past this computer every panel is pressure sensitive and invisible lasers lace the hallway from floor to ceiling."

"How do you know that?" asked Mammoth suspiciously

"It says so right here." Stone pointed at the computer

"Oh"

"Now if I can just hack this I should be able to shut down the security program" Stone said. As he did so Mammoth tried to move back his place behind Stone but tripped on his untied shoelace and fell face first onto the computer, completely destroying it. "Awe Man! Now what are we supposed to do." Said Stone pointing at the computer.

Several seconds later he, Jinx and Mammoth were holding onto three handles that came out of Gizmos backpack. "This ain't going to work guys." said Stone

"We tried it your way now we're gonna try it my way" said Gizmo. And with that he grabbed his controller and the Four rocketed down the hallway. The second they hit the first laser, five hundred and two laser cannons popped out of the walls and opened fire on the villains.

"I told you this was a bad idea"

"Shut Up" Three hundred feet later the Four slammed through the far door and slid across the floor of the next room hitting solidly against the vault. "See" said Gizmo "It worked" his back exploded from being hit so many times with laser fire. Mammoth opened his mouth to say something "Shut. Up." Said Gizmo

The four now stood in front of the Vault. Stone was in awe. For several second he simply sat staring at the vault door. "What's up?" Asked jinx

Stone pointed at the vault. "This is Malxty Trifold Trotanium."

"Huh?" asked Jinx and Mammoth

"Its reinforced steel that was super heated and then super cooled rapidly for seven years. The end product is a flawless metal that is impossible to break or bend. Also, since bad luck only seeks out flaws and uses those flaws to destroy an object even your Jinxes are no mach for it because as I said its flawless. You could bring down this whole building and you wouldn't even scratch it. It's perfect in every way."

"So now what?" Asked Gizmo

Stone walked over to the wall next to the Vault door. "Mammoth hit here." Mammoth walked over to the brick wall that Stone was standing next to and hit it with all his might. The brick wall exploded into a million pieces and Stone walked into the vault. He walked to the middle and turned around the others stared at his slack jawed.

"I thought you said it was flawless" Yelled Jinx

"It is" said Stone pointing at the door. "But they bank must have expected people to just give up at the door or maybe they though it wasn't possible to even get past the lasers. So they just made the walls surrounding the doors brick and thought they saved themselves a few billion dollars." Countered Stone

The four friends laughed at that and all except Stone began grabbing all the money they could carry. "Um… guys…guys..GUYS!"

"What!" they yelled back

"Why are you taking the money?"

"Um that's why were here remember Stone. To. Rob. The. Bank" said Gizmo slowly

"No" said Stone and walked to tea back of the vault and grabbed a Diamond the size of his head "We came to get this."

"But what about the money?" asked Mammoth.

"What about the money?" exclaimed Stone "We don't use it. We either steal what we want or the school gives us it. Besides, even if you wanted to spend it, who's gonna sell to a known criminal? Naw. Let's just take the Diamond and not get weighed down."

"Alright Stone," Said Jinx "but when you sell it we get to split the cash 25 each ok?"

"Fine," said Stone, "now let's go. We only got nine minutes left."

b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b

Bum, bum, buuuummmm.

I can't wait to write about what happens next.

Because I Can


	6. i hope u understand

OK. I Know I'm taking forever to update but that's cause I was grounded. Now I'm not near a computer with inter net a lot. Maybe once every 2 weeks so I'm gonna write in a note book and then do big updates every couple of weeks from now on. I'll try to get a small update in this week but I'm really busy and that might happen. So Big update in two more weeks. Don't be mad at me plz.

Because I Can


End file.
